


What about love?

by 1niphredil5



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1niphredil5/pseuds/1niphredil5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Kili and Bofur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What about love?

Kili couldn’t remember the last time he was with his beloved dwarf. Everything he wanted was to get back to that moment where he had his arm over Bofur’s shoulder and was begging for a kiss. But suddenly he came back to reality and realised that it was almost two weeks since they last saw each other. Bofur had to work and Kili had to go back with his uncle and his brother.

 

 _Why did I have to come back?_ Kili always missed his brother when the times they were apart, he always had him in his mind and told himself he was bored. He told himself he was bored and that with Fili everything would have been better.

Two weeks ago, he was lonely and bored. But suddenly, a being he had taken for granted, covered so much meaning. Bofur.

_I can’t believe it’s the first time I see him this way. Bofur. Such a nice and charming dwarf._

Before that night Bofur was only Bofur. One more miner from the thousands of miners that already exist in Middle Earth. But when they were alone suddenly everything around them faded away.

Kili shook his head trying to stop thinking about him. He was sitting outside with his bow and some arrows, not really trying to shoot anything, just thinking.

_“You can do so many beautiful crafts I can’t! I’ve seen your toys and your tokens, they are impressive”_

_“I’ve seen your skills with the bow. That is something impressive my laddie.”…_

Why couldn’t he get him off his mind? They were not meant to be together. And even if they were, Thorin wouldn’t approve it…

His eyes. His beautiful eyes. His beautiful big eyes with a green-brown perfect colour… and his smile. That big smile that could make anyone’s day a little brighter. Bofur had been so nice to Kili that night. Kili had felt something in the air while he was around the dwarf. He felt this unusual attraction he hadn’t felt for anyone before in his entire life. Bofur was sweet, Bofur was kind, Bofur was perfect… but then, Kili realised something he hadn’t thought about before. Something that made fear and doubt possess his heart. Bofur was like that. Bofur is nice to everyone. Bofur is kind to everyone. Bofur is Bofur.

_Stop it. You have got to stop this now Kili. Forget him. I am sure he forgot you. Now you have to focus on something else. You have to focus on the quest Thorin is organizing. You have to focus on Erebor. You will leave these mountains with a group of dwarfes your uncle chose and maybe you won’t even return. The last time you were going to see Bofur was two weeks ago. You’ve got to let him go._

There were three things Thorin was repeating over and over again for the last month while he was looking for dwarfes to join the mission: Loyalty, honour and a willing heart. And for the last two weeks Kili thought to himself: What about love?

He didn’t want to think about love. In fact, he didn’t want to believe in love. He didn’t think such thing really existed… until he met Bofur that night.

Kili heard steps behind him. He turned around and saw his uncle approaching. Throrin sat next to Kili and they both stayed quiet for a while.

“Thorin, may I ask you something? You won’t regret it, I swear” said Kili with a deep voice to sound more serious.

“What is it, Kili?” asked Thorin.

“How many dwarfes are missing to complete the company for the quest?”

“About three, why?” he looked at Kili really confused.

“I think… I think that I might have found three dwarfes who will meet more or less what you are looking for! Their names are Bifur, Bofur and Bombur, maybe you have heard something about them…” answered Kili nervously.

“I don’t really have time for many meetings now, Kili. I almost chose the ones who were missing… and they are all around here so that I don’t have to travel…” Kili felt really sad about Thorin’s decision. It was official now. He was never going to see Bofur again, once they reclaimed their homeland, they would never leave it. He sighed and stared at the floor. His uncle though, noticed that something was wrong with his nephew. It hurted him a bit to see Kili that way. He was the younger one and he never spoiled him in any way. All the nice things went for Fili. “Although…” he added and Killi raised his head and looked at Thorin in the eyes “if you say they are what I’m looking for, I think the ride will be worth it. After all, you know me very well”.

Kili smiled and his eyes were sparkling. Thorin was happy to see him like that, though he didn’t curve his lips even a little bit.

“I have to go now, Kili. We’ll talk again later and you are going to tell me where I can find them”.

“Yes uncle!” Thorin stroke Kili’s hair stood up and left.

_Forgetting Bofur plan: aborted._

_Meeting Bofur again plan: about to begin._


	2. The Road to Feelings

Thorin had told Kili he had spoken to the three dwarfes he mentioned some weeks ago and that they had agreed on taking part of the quest. Kili was happy, really happy. The perfect combination. He would take back his homeland, and he would also get to see the dwarf who woke up all the feelings inside of him.

He was walking next to Fili, they had to meet in a house where they would have supper and plan everything to start the quest the next day. The sky was full of stars and the roads were quiet. Fili and Kili were quiet too. Kili didn't want to speak. He felt nervous. He hadn't seen Bofur for many weeks, maybe the dwarf had even forgotten about him. After all, what would a prince do in a miner's life? Besides, Bofur was way older than Kili, maybe he had already found another person who made him feel special and Kili was in the end just another dwarf. 

 _Just another dwarf._ Kili released a sigh and looked up to the stars.

"Beautiful night, isn't it, brother?" pointed out Fili.

Kili nodded and looked at the skyline and saw some dark clouds approaching slowly. "It it might rain later..." he replied.

 

Fili looked at his brother a little confused. It was not normal of Kili to point out the pessimistic side of the events. Something was wrong with his brother, but he didn't know what it could be. Fili stopped walking. Kili took a few steps more but then stopped and turned around because of his brother's actions.

"What's going on, why did you stop?" Asked the youngest brother.

"Kili, I don't know what's going on with you, but I know you and you're not alright." Kili looked somewhere else and didn't answer. "You should be able to tell me anything, as usual, but-"

"There's absolutely nothing going on" replied Kili coldly.

"That's not true. I have known you for all your 77 years of life, I  **know** when something is going on. Now please, would you tell me?"

"And why do you  **have** to know? Can't I keep some things for myself? Why can't we keep some secrets from eachother? I'm not always asking you around to tell me what is going on with you."

"Yes. Yes you are. Always. But that is not the point, we've always been like this and it's good to have someone you can talk about anything, someone you can lean on... but I'm not sure what's going on with you lately. You have been acting really strange these past weeks..." Fili raised an eyebrow at his brother.

Kili sat down on a rock. Should he tell his brother? 

_He wouldn't understand. No one would understand. Not even Dís. And lets not even think about what Thorin would say..._

_  
_"You wouldn't understand." Kili raised his head and glared into his brother's eyes. "I will tell you. I promise I will explain. I just need time, Fili. I need time to figure out what is happening to be able to tell you..."

Fili took his brother by the arm and made him stand up. Then, he hugged his brother.

"Alright, but I will give you no more than three days!" Then they were both laughing. "And it better be something important, but you're right, lets focus on something else now to make the night at the halfling's home a lot more funnier, but without embarransing our uncle!"

_Embarrasing our uncle._

_  
_"You're right!" Kili showed a little smile. "What was the name of the hobbit again?"

Fili chuckled. "His name is Mister Boggins. And don't forget to show respect for Gandalf the Grey, the wizard is going to be there today!"

"Oh, right! The great wizard who has slain all those dragons in the past as you told me, right? He must look very epic..."

"You know who else is going to be there?"

"Uh... bof-" he oppened his eyes like plates"bof-I-don't-know! Who?"

"Mister Dwalin...!"

 

Kili was smiling. He felt happy. Not only because Mr. Dwalin was going to be there tonight, but also because his brother didn't realise about his big mistake.

 

The party tonight would be great. 

 

 


	3. The long expected Unexpected Party.

Either too much expectation can make a body sick... or Kili just felt nervous and dissapointed. The party was really good at some times, but really depressing at others. He had done all the usual party things, eating, drinking games (after getting to open the barrel of ale, which was really well locked!), washed the dishes, then relax and smoke pipe. But everytime they had to talk about the quest, everyone's faces changed. Even Kili's. The fun was just gone. And Kili was wondering if during the quest there would be no fun at all.

Thorin arrived late, as usual. HIs uncle was never good with addresses, mostly in places he didn't know. But no one could blame him. Thorin had his mind settled on another place, not Bag End. Kili would never get to understand what it felt like to lose his home, his grandfather and his father right in front of his eyes.  The young dwarf understood his pain, but would never be able to feel it, and he knew it. That's why everytime he had a chance to make Thorin happy, he tried something. Some ideas were better than others, and some did end up on a really angry Thorin.  _Trying and failing is better than not even trying at all,_ said always Kili to himself. 

Kili tried to look really interesting during the night in case Bofur would pay attention to him: Making good comments while Thorin was explaining the quest to everyone after dinner, talking to Mr. Dwalin once in a while, making big smoke-rings while smoking pipe and mostly singing loud and well to the melody of Bofur's flute. The flute. The melody. The moustache just above it. The way Bofur's eyes opened and closed while he was playing. Everything seemed to move so slowly in Kili's mind. The young dwarf was finally getting to appreciate those little things life gives you that no one can take away. He was growing day by day, mostly since he first started thinking about Bofur, he stopped to think about everything else going on, without even noticing.

 

Everyone was sitting around the fire at the smoking room at Bag End. Kili's eyes gazed into the flames and his mind spread around thoughts again.  _Mister Boggins is upset. He won't come. Will the quest even come to pass? It has to. I have to, and Fili has to. It's our homeland... even though we've never been there before. I want to be happy again. Happiness lies on the deep dungeons of Erebor, and if I have to kill a Dragon to regain it, I will._ Then Thorin started singing a song. All the dwarfes joined, even Kili who didn't even know the lyrics very well, but in some magical way he knew exactly what word he had to say. It was like if his feelings and his desire came out in that song, sharing for one moment something with all the dwarfes in the room. Belonging somewhere. Everyone has his place in his world, you just have to find it.

After the song Kili decided to sit down next to Bofur. He had the hope that sitting next to him would cheer up the night a little bit. They had hardly talked and Kili decided to break the ice.

-Hello my laddie! - greeted him Bofur merrily. Kili could only smile. After such a deep and depressing moment, how could he suddenlly be so happy back again?

-It's been a long time, Bofur. - said Kili still grinning. From now on that smile would hardly dissappear.

-It has been, yes! I'm honestly glad to see you again! Your beard is growing longer! - He pointed out as he saw some brownish facial hair around Kili’s cheeks. He knew it would make him feel better. Bofur just knew those things.

Kili smiled and nodded proudly passing his hand through his chin. Then he realised Bofur was still looking at him with his lovely green-brownish eyes. The young dwarf cleared his throat and changed topic:

-Are you excited about the quest?

-Excited? – Bofur laughed joyfully –Oh dear boy, I have many feelings, but I am not sure excitement would describe them properly.

Kili looked down. A little bit disappointed…

-Oh… I just thought… Well… I was happy to see you again…

Bofur looked up confused and then smiled because of the misunderstanding.

-Of course I’m happy so see you again! - He raised Kili’s head with a tender move with his hand. –I am just ageing… I don’t have as much energy as you do – Bofur ruffled Kili’s hair – But it is indeed a pleasure to be able to share all this time with you. We did meet a couple of weeks ago, and who would have thought we would get along so well? I can honestly say I am glad and I think that this is leading to a good place. This uh… this **friendship** we’re building.

The word friendship stabbed Kili right in his back. _Friendship? Is that everything Bofur wanted? A friend? He had tons of friends, why did he need another one?_ Kili’s expectations were totally broken and he just decided to shut up. He was upset. He didn’t speak another word and Bofur just started depressing. Awkward silences were tuning the room at the moment. Until the older one couldn’t held it anymore.

-Please tell me what’s wrong! Is it something I said? I never meant to hurt you Kili. You mean too much for me to hurt you. – Bofur got closer to him, trying to make him understand that he meant it for real.

Kili was angry. But the dwarfes green-brownish puppy eyes were just too sweet to stand on his current feelings any longer. He smiled and passed his arm over his mate’s shoulder.

-I am sorry, I got angry for no reason. Forgive me. You certainly do not deserve to be treated this way.

Even though he did not understand the random change of mood the young dwarf had, Bofur just nodded and smiled. There was really nothing left to do.

 Kili looked around and he didn’t see Thorin around. He decided it was the perfect time to make a move.

-In fact, I think I owe you something for treating you so wrong…

-Owing me something? – Bofur didn’t understand.

-Yes, yes, sometimes – started explaining Kili a little bit in a hurry, he didn’t want Thorin to see them, it would only cause him problems, but his uncle could be back in any minute – when they treat you wrong, you should expect something in return!

-I accepted your apology – said Bofur smiling. – There’s nothing you need to give to me but your company which is really important for me already.

Kili was getting impacient. Why didn’t Bofur understand what he meant? It was obvious for any type of mind! He looked at the corridor and saw a shadow. That could be Thorin! The young dwarf suddenly turned nervous, took Bofur by the hand and ran away to the other direction. They turned right and arrived to the cold cellar, which was pretty much empty.

Bofur couldn’t stop laughing. It made Kili smile, while he pressed his fingers against Bofur’s lips so he would be quiet. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment, leaving themselves breathless. Kili pushed Bofur against the wall and kissed him like he never kissed someone before.

Now that they were so close to eachother, both understood their feelings a lot better. Bofur felt young around Kili. He felt like he was back at his eighties, without one single problem on his mind, only having fun and barely finding out about his passions and feelings. While Kili felt special around Bofur in another way. Kili felt complete. The young dwarf had never met his father, which was a type of love missing in someone’s life, a hole in his heart that wasn’t able to be filled in 77 years of his life, until he met Bofur. And, why Bofur? Not even I can answer that until today. They were just meant to be together. One does not choose who he falls in love with. What we do choose is if we follow our heart, or just ignore it.

Today Kili decided to follow his heart. He knew he would kiss his bevoled dwarf one way or another, and there was no way someone could ruin it.

Their lips separated and Kili laid his head on Bofur’s shoulder. Everything was perfect for some minutes… until they heard some steps and saw a shadow behind them.  


End file.
